Lost
by Dinorider15
Summary: When we are lost things seem scary and unfamiliar. But we can often rely on the kindness of a stranger to help us find the path again.


Set sometime after the war in some AU where Aang and Katara aren't together yet. I guess the characters are about the age they all are in The Rift. Aang and Katara are separated from Sokka and Toph and find someone in the woods. So grab your lemur and stop bending because we're about to begin. Yip yip!

Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, please don't sue me.

* * *

"RUN!"

The previously undisturbed village street erupted into chaos as four strange figures dashed around the corner. Behind them a tigerdillo growled hot on their tales, destroying everything in its path. An unfortunate and surprised cabbage merchant screamed as the beast crushed his cart and pursued the strange group. They sprinted through the empty pathway arriving at a crossroads.

"That's the last time I'm agreeing to help someone find their 'Mr Wiggles' again" Sokka exclaimed panting.

"How about we split up?" Aang proposed.

Toph grabbed a protesting Sokka right "Let's go by air. it'll be quicker" he said motioning to his glider.

Without missing a beat Katara grabbed on to the back of his glider before Aang took off just above the roofs of the small Earth Kingdom village. Unfortunately for them the tigerdillo seemed more interested in them than the earthbender and water tribe boy.

"Aang it's still following us!"

He looked down to see the tigerdillo weaving through trees and leaping over foliage. They dodged past the dense canopy of the forest, the tigerdillo following below. Suddenly they entered a clearing with a shear drop into a lake below. The tigerdillo roared at the edge of the ridge, turning and strolling off into the forest. Aang gently landed down by the water's edge quickly checking to ensure that the coast was clear.

"I think… we finally lost it" he said at length checking around them.

Katara looked upwards to see the sky was tinted red as sunset approached "Spirits, how long were we gone?"

"Maybe we should set up camp, it's too late to make our way back" he proposed.

"Camp it is" she agreed "I'll set up the sleeping bags"

"And I'll get some firewood."

"Sounds like a plan."

Aang ventured into the woods in search of some kindling. He was left with his thoughts as he strolled through the woods absentmindedly collecting sticks and kindling. He couldn't help but laugh a little at what he had gotten himself into. How many people are chased into the woods by a crazed beast, leaving them stranded alone in the middle of a forest?

Oh. Katara. It suddenly dawned on Aang what he was in. For what felt like the first time in years he was _completely_ alone with Katara. Before Aang had a chance to truly take this in he stopped in his tracks as he heard a strange sound from nearby. _Is that?_ He thought looking around a tree to reveal a boy crying to himself behind a log. The boy looked up and saw Aang standing there.

"Hello mister" he sniffled failing to conceal his sadness.

"Hey there. Are you alright?" Aang asked concerned, getting down to the boy's level. When he didn't reply Aang continued "How about your name?"

"Akio."

"Pleasure to meet you Akio. I'm Aang" he said to the boy.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Akio?" Aang questioned.

"I ran away" the child answered.

Aang flinched slightly at the mention of running away but carried on regardless.

"Ran away? Why would you do that?" Aang asked mystified.

"I did a bad thing. I hurt Kishori" he said looking down at his feet and frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just messing around! I wanted to show her all the cool earthbending moves I'd learned from cousin Lee but- but- I couldn't control it! I didn't want to hurt her I promise!" he exclaimed hastily.

Aang would have laughed if he was any less polite. Instead he just smiled faintly.

"You know, the same thing happened to me once" he told the boy who was now looking up at him with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"I was doing some bending just like you and I really wanted to show my friend all my crazy moves" he began "but I got carried away and I ended up hurting her."

"Was she okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Aang! You there? Could really use a fire right about…" Katara called stopping as she discovered Aang and Akio sitting down by the log.

"Hey Katara. This is Akio" Aang explained.

"Hi Akio. My name's Katara. I'm Aang's friend" she greeted smiling gently "It's getting pretty dark out, how about you come back to camp with me and Aang? Then we can find your parents first thing in the morning"

"Okay" he answered wiping his eyes and getting up and walking back with them.

Aang lead the way whilst Katara walked with Akio. The boy looked up at her and asked "Is he your boyfriend?" innocently. This resulted in Katara almost tripping on tree roots and turning rosy red.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned trying to compose herself.

"You were smiling at him" Akio answered simply.

"I was? Spirits I've really gotta stop doing that…" she mumbled "No. no he isn't"

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, really. I promise he isn't my boyfriend" Katara insisted.

They made it back to the camp where they started a small fire which they crowded around. Akio immediately fell asleep on his bed, Katara and Aang resting against a log next to each other.

"How do we get ourselves in these situations?" she wondered laughing.

"You let me know when you find out" Aang replied.

"What was he doing out here anyway?" she asked.

"He ran away because he accidentally hurt his friend when he was bending. Sound familiar?" he explained with a sad smile.

"You know that I forgive you for that right? You don't have to worry" Katara assured.

He sighed downcast "Yeah. But it doesn't change what happened."

"Did you think it would?" she challenged.

"No, of course not. But I just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" she encouraged.

"Just… Katara I just want you to know that I would never hurt you, not on purpose" he promised.

"And I would never hurt you" Katara added with a hopeful smile.

"That's just it though!" he said with frustration "I'm not always in control. I _can't_ know for sure that I won't hurt you. Who knows what I might do when-when-"

"When you're in the avatar state" she finished, causing Aang's expression to sadden "that's what this is about isn't it." Aang didn't respond, he just stared into the fire sadly "Aang what happened when you found Gyatso?"

"I went into the avatar state" Aang stated glumly.

"And?" she added after a moment's silence waiting for him to chip in.

"And I blew the roof of the hut?" he continued.

"And I was there to calm you out of it" she finished "What about when you found the people that took Appa?"

"You calmed me out of it" Aang said at length turning to look at Katara.

"Do you see now? Aang, if things start to get out of hand, if it looks like you might do something you'll regret, I'm always gonna be there to make sure that you don't" she said holding his hand reassuringly. Aang continued to stare at here expressionless before suddenly his lips were on hers. This caused Katara to squeak in surprise, wide eyed. She was too shocked to really respond and then it was over and Aang was looking at her concerned.

"Spirits Katara, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight and then it seemed like the right moment. I am so sorry!" he apologized hastily getting up. However before he could leave Katara pulled him down silencing him with a kiss.

 _The Next Morning_

Aang woke up, the sun's glare blinding him as he yawned. He went to stretch only to feel a weight on his right arm. He did a double take as he saw Katara asleep beside him. It seems as though Katara sensed the disturbance and began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Aang looking straight at her.

"Morning" he greeted softly.

"Morning. Did we… fall asleep here?" she asked blushing slightly.

"I guess so" Aang replied with a sheepish grin.

"Ahem"

Both of them shot up flushed, Akio standing next to them looking at them expectantly.

"Right, sorry. We should really find your parents, I bet they're worried sick" Katara said in a rush avoiding looking at the airbender. Struggling to conceal a small grin.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go find them" agreed Aang before they headed out towards town.

After a long walk they made it back to the town, Akio directing them towards his house.

"Mom! Dad!" Akio cried as his parents came rushing out the door.

"Akio! Where have you been! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I… I'm sorry I ran away" he said ashamed.

"We were so worried! We thought something might have happened to you" his mother told him hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry mom. I was scared and- and- I didn't know what to do"

"Ssshhh. You're home now. That's what matters" the father said, looking up to see Aang and Katara watching. Akio noticed and stepped back to explain.

"Mum, dad. This is Aang and Katara. They found me in the woods and helped me get back home"

"Thank you. If there's anything you-" Akio's father started.

"You don't need to. We were happy to help" Katara interrupted.

"Then maybe you'd like to stay for dinner? There's plenty of food to go around and it's the least we could do."

"Sorry we really need to get back to our friends. They've probably been looking for us aswell" Aang explained apologetically.

Aang and Katara turned to leave, as did Akio and his parents back home.

"Wait!" the airbender turned around to see Akio dashing towards him.

"Woah there! What's the matter?" Aang asked getting down to his level.

"You never told me what happened to your friend. The one that you hurt. Were they okay?" Aang grinned.

"Well… I'll let you decide" he said looking behind him. Akio followed his gaze to the waterbender a few feet away. He looked at Aang questioningly, who nodded back.

The boy ran back to his parents smiling as Aang joined Katara.

"You know.. you were pretty good with him" she pointed out nudging him on the arm playfully.

"Only because you were there with me" he said with a grin.

Katara couldn't help but laugh wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" she asked sceptically.

"Oh yeah. I'm completely useless when you're not around" he explained casually.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I am" she said before closing the distance between them in a kiss.

"And that's why meat is so much better tha- AHHHH!"

* * *

Was that any good? I can't really tell but I'm sure you guys can so let me know. Sorry that this was such a long time coming but A) it turned out being a lot longer than expected and B) X-mas, loyalties and laziness all got in the way. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed what little entertainment I could provide and I look forward to hearing from any of you who would be so kind as too review.

Good day.


End file.
